


Love in the Time of Angels

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally stops fighting what he's been feeling for his guardian angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Time of Angels

Dean walked into the cabin to see Castiel rummaging hastily through some papers on the desk. He had an intense look on his face and was muttering to himself under his breath. Wondering what was going on, Dean walked up to the desk and stood in front of it.

"What are you looking for, Cas?" Dean asked, watching the angel fumble through more papers. Finally, Cas threw up his hands and looked up at Dean.

"I was looking for something to help us find Crowley. I thought I remembered something in some of Bobby's papers," Cas explained. Dean shook his head and replied, "Cas, we've been through everything. If it was there, we'd have found it."

Castiel started flipping through the papers again, muttering to himself, when he jerked his hand back again. Dean saw that Cas had a rather large papercut on his thumb. Castiel sighed and said, "Apparently, I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters."

Dean was struck by an odd compulsion, one he recognized from a few times around Cas before. Walking slowly around the desk, he took Cas's hand and slowly sucked the bleeding thumb into his mouth. He ran his tongue down the cut, surprisingly savoring the taste of the angel's blood.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas groaned, his other hand reaching up of its own accord to pull Dean closer to him. Dean lifted his eyes, his mouth still around Cas's thumb, and simply grinned. He had had enough of waiting and fighting the feelings that had been building for a while now. He stepped in closer to Cas and wrapped one arm around the angel's strong shoulders. Releasing Castiel's thumb with a final gentle lick he said, "Well, I thought seducing you might be a good idea right now."

"What? You know angels don't do that, Dean," Cas said surprised.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying the pizza man movie, so I thought I'd show you what it feels like," Dean answered. "Plus, I'm so tired of fighting what I feel for you."

Castiel looked surprised at Dean's words but could find none of his own. He looked deeply into Dean's eyes and saw lust and even love swimming in them. He started to speak when Dean moved in close and captured his mouth with his own. Castiel moaned as Dean licked into his mouth and pulled Dean even closer, their bodies melding along every point.

Dean gently worked his tongue into Castiel's mouth, enjoying the moans Castiel was giving him. He had never kissed a man before, but with Cas, it seemed so right. He savored the taste, rolling his tongue against the angel's. As his mouth worked, Dean started running his hands up and down Cas's back, feeling the muscles flex and relax as Castiel surrendered to him. Dean took the kiss deeper, a little rougher, and Castiel's hips started grinding against his.

"What is this? What am I doing?" Castiel asked, genuinely confused. Dean lay his hand on the side of Castiel's face, gently running his thumb over his cheekbone.

"You are getting aroused, my friend," Dean replied. "And your body knows what to do, even if you don't. Just relax and let me guide you." With that, Dean kissed Cas again, his tongue flicking deeper into his mouth and his hands roaming over his friend's body. Cas moaned again, his bones melting under the assault by Dean's talented mouth and hands. Feeling that Cas was ready for the next step, Dean slipped his hand down Cas's torso to the waistband of his pants. He gently unbuttoned and unzipped them, then moved his hand down.

Castiel moaned even louder and his hips jerked sharply into Dean as Dean's hand found him and wrapped around him. Dean moved his hand up and down, experimenting with different pressures and rhythms. He smiled as Cas started leaning his weight on him, wrapping both his arms tightly around Dean's shoulders. Nibbling and kissing his neck, Dean maneuvered Cas to the couch and laid him down. Settling on top of Cas, Dean started pumping harder with his hand, grinding his own hips into Castiel's.

Castiel was enjoying this immensely, not thinking just feeling. He cared deeply for Dean, as deeply as he saw Dean did for him. So he decided to play a bit on his own. Shifting a little bit, Cas worked his hand down to Dean's jeans and undid the button. He skimmed his hand down and rested his fingers gently on Dean. Dean was hard against his hand and it was Dean's turn to moan as Cas gripped him tightly and started pumping his hand up and down. Flicking his tongue lightly around Dean's, Castiel sped up, not knowing where they were going except that it would be wonderful.

Dean was surprised that Cas had taken the initiative he had, to return what he was giving, but he was thrilled as all hell. He sucked gently on Cas's tongue and let his other hand roam Cas's hard chest underneath his shirt. They moved faster and faster against each other, moaning and nibbling and sucking. Finally, Dean groaned, "Cas, I'm coming!" and exploded all over Castiel's hand. Feeling the warmth suddenly flooding, Castiel jerked hard once and came as well.

Breathing hard, Dean and Cas looked each other in the eyes. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Dean didn't dare speak, just kissed Cas lovingly. He grabbed a towel that was laying across the back of the couch and cleaned himself and Cas up. Castiel still hadn't said a word, just sat unmoving.

"Cas, you ok?" Dean asked, a little worried at the angel's silence. Castiel blinked and smiled.

"I'm better than ok," he replied. "That was wonderful. I'm glad it was you." Dean blushed a little bit and looked away. Castiel sat up and hooked one arm over Dean's shoulders. Cupping his chin in one hand, Castiel turned Dean's face so he could see his eyes.

"Don't be embarassed," Cas said gently. "I feel the same for you." Dean let out a sigh and hugged his friend. Now of one accord, they wrapped up in each other's arms and lay back down on the couch. Feeling completely safe, Dean fell asleep in his angel's arms.


End file.
